


Once In Rome...

by MigleTheMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post Devil Face Reveal, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Rome - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MigleTheMe/pseuds/MigleTheMe
Summary: What if Chloe's vacation to Europe went a bit different? What if she had an epiphany?
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	Once In Rome...

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, because there are not enough post-Devil face reveal fics

Chloe enters a church and slowly walks to the altar. But something isn't right. She can feel danger. Someone startles her from the back and Chloe turns around. There stands Lucifer. His face burnt, deep scars forming a spider web. He takes a knife from his pocket.

"No, no!" Chloe screams, but it is too late. Lucifer stabs her.

Chloe woke up. This was 3rd week of her vacation to Europe and nth time she woke up covered in cold sweat. Every night she dreamt the same nightmare. Actually, nightmares started when she arrived to Rome. Damn her research.

The morning was beautiful. She could hear birds chirping, sun shined birght through the windows. It cheered up a bit this grey motel. All Chloe wanted was to go to the park with Trixie and eat gelato. But she had to go to the church and read some old books. She had to understand who, or rather what, Lucifer is. But she couldn't get rid of one question. What if she already knew everything about him?

Chloe and Trixie ate breakfast. As usual, Chloe hired a babysitter.

"Mom! I want to be with you." Everytime Chloe had to hear her daughter's complaints.

She always answered the same thing "We will go somewhere in the evening."

*~*~*

Chloe sat in the church and read a book. There were many drawings of Satan with horns, pitchfork and tail.

Lucifer would scoff. "They always get it wrong."

That thought made Chloe sad. She left without even saying goodbye. What if she hurt him? Of course she did. She wanted to kick herself. What if he is drinking non-stop? What if he called her? Chloe never checked her phone. What if she's doing the wrong thing?

She continued to read and laughed so many times. Him, eating children? Come on, this can't get more stupid. And then it hit her. This was a lie. What if everything else is a lie too? No, it can't be. He is the Devil and the Devil is evil.

She came back to the motel earlier. Trixie was happy to spend time with her mom. Chloe decided to make up for all the time she lost and be with her daughter. They ate gelato, went to a museum and watched a movie at the cinema. But all day she couldn't get rid of thoughts about Lucifer. Maybe he isn't evil? Maybe she shouldn't believe what the church says? Probably.

*~*~*

The following days Chloe wasn't in the mood for research. She spent all her time with Trixie. Also, her nightmares weren't as scary as before. But she still felt really guilty about leaving Lucifer. Maybe she should call him? No, he is probably mad at her. She really shouldn't do that.

One night, Chloe's dream was different. She turned around and didn't see burnt flesh and scars. She saw the real him, with huge white wings on his back. And he didn't try to stab her, but gave a red rose instead.

Chloe woke up at 3am. She knew what she had to do. She took her phone just to find many, _many_ messages from Lucifer. Of course he texted! How stupid she was. To stretch time before calling him, Chloe decided to read some messages.

**Lucifer** Monday, 9:23

Hey... So, I washed your car once again. I didn't want it to be dirty when you came back. You will come back, right?

Detective?

15:12

I saw a beautiful necklace and I thought of you. I actually think about you a lot, Detective. So, I bought that necklace. It's okay, right? If you want me to throw it away, I can. Just tell me what you want.

20:54

There is a party at Lux, but I won't attend. I can't be happy while you are away.

20:59

Detective, is everything okay? Just give me a sign.

21:12 

I am not forcing you, of course. I don't want you to do what you don't want. I am not a monster.

You know that, right? 

Detective? 

Chloe? 

23:54

I am really tired. I didn't sleep much. I can't. I am worried about you.

It is not your fault, of course.

I don't blame you! I shouldn't have told that. I'm sorry!

Tuesday, 02:05

I can't fall asleep. I am thinking about you.

I miss you

And your urchin.

03:24

Just come back! I can leave LA if you want to. I will give you space. You won't ever see me again. Just come...

Please, Chloe. Come back.

06:07

I couldn't sleep so I went to your house and watered your plants. I know you like them very much.

06:11

I am sorry if you think I invaded your privacy! I didn't want to, I swear!

Say a word and I will stop.

17:43

I didn't text a lot because I was trying to get drunk.

It didn't work, of course.

19:03

Wish you came back..

That was all Chloe could read before tears started streaming down her face. He even watered her plants! She was so dumb.

After Chloe finally calmed down, she took her phone again. She didn't even feel how she dialed Lucifer's number. He picked up almost insantly.

"Det- Chloe?" From his voice you could tell he was crying. "Chloe, are you here?"

"Uh, hi, Lucifer." Talking was never so hard before.

"Are you okay? Did you call me to stop texting you? I am sorry! Tell me and I will dissapear! I can even go back to Hell-" Lucifer's voice was full of panic

"No, that's not why I am calling." Chloe was close to tears. "I'm calling because I wanted to say sorry, Lucifer! I- I'm sorry for just dissapearing! I shouldn't have left. Please... Please forgive me!" She couldn't stop herself. She was crying.

"No, Detective. You needed space it's okay. I know I am a monster-"

"Lucifer, don't say that. You are not a monster. You are kind. You are a very good man, don't even try to say otherwise."

"You... you really think that? You are not scared?" He let himself hope. Maybe everything is okay?

"Of course I am not scared. And... and I actually wanted to ask you one more thing. Can... can you come here?" Only now she realised how much she wanted him to be here, with her.

"You... you want me to come to you?" He was a bit confused. He is a monster she can't want him to be with her... can she?

"Yes, I am in Rome right now.-"

Lucifer cut her off. "In Rome? You know how much they hate me there?"

Chloe felt guilt again. "Well, I do now..."

"You know everything they say are lies, right?"

She couldn't tell him she believed their stories for a moment. "I do. So are you coming? I'm in a motel "Colosseum." Lucifer dindn't answer. "Hello? If you don't want it's okay..."

Chloe felt a gust of air and looked to the window just to find Lucifer with his wings out. Oh, how much she loved him.


End file.
